


Changing Course

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: History doesn’t always repeat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" challenge #071 "history"

John stood in the middle of his quarters, looking around like he’d never seen them before. At the very least, it had been a long time since he’d seen it in daylight, only coming back to see if he had any clean clothes or to catch a few hours of sleep before the next crisis.

He’d have to clean up a bit if he was going to sleep there on a regular basis again, now that he wouldn’t be sleeping in Rodney’s room – in Rodney’s bed – and John sighed, starting to pick up his dirty laundry.

He had been afraid that something like this would happen, that even Rodney, who knew him better than anyone else ever had, who was just as stubborn as he was and almost as bad at dealing with emotions, would eventually get fed up with John’s complete inability to express himself.

It had happened with everyone he’d ever dated, no matter how much he warned them, no matter how much they promised it didn’t bother them. His break-up— and divorce— from Nancy had been the worst, mostly because he knew it had been his own fault, pulling away from her as his missions became more and more classified, until he had nothing left to give her at all.

Losing Rodney would be a thousand times worse, because John knew he’d never be able to completely let him go. It would never be a clean break, with them still working together— neither of them would be willing to give that up— and even if John was incapable of expressing his feelings, he knew he’d still have them, probably long after Rodney had moved on and left him behind.

Without warning, the door opened and Rodney came barreling in, already talking, “Okay, Sheppard, I’ve given you plenty of time to sulk, but now you can stop acting like a thirteen-year-old girl and we can discuss this like rational adults.”

“Rodney?” said John. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m insulting you,” said Rodney. “I’d have thought you’d be used to it by now.”

“No, but…” John blinked. “You broke up with me.”

“What?” said Rodney. “No, I didn’t. I’m _arguing_ with you. We always argue, Sheppard, and we’ll probably keep arguing until I’m old and bald, and you’re old and… still ridiculously good-looking, no doubt.”

“You want to argue with me until we’re old?” John asked.

“Idiot,” Rodney snapped, but his hands were gentle as he slid them up John’s arms, curling behind his elbows to pull him in close. “How could I possibly give you up?”

John let out a shaky breath. “I’m really, really bad at this, Rodney.”

“Yes, you are,” Rodney agreed, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
